Smirk
by poplarleaves
Summary: You were such an arrogant, conceited, stuck-up bastard." Then she frowned. "Wait. You still are an arrogant, conceited, stuck-up bastard." Contestshipping oneshot.


May sat at the edge of the main pool in Cerulean Gym, one hand trailing in the water while everyone else splashed around. Misty was currently chasing Ash, the two of them having finished their cake. Brock was busy ogling Misty's sisters in their swimsuits. Max was attempting to befriend the Water Pokemon while Gary instructed him on the proper methods of approaching them. Mrs. Ketchum was serving drinks. The Professor was chatting with her, and Tracey was attempting to capture the poses of Misty's Goldeen.

May sighed. She didn't want to swim, which basically left her out of all of the fun. Dammit.

"May."

She glared up at Drew. "What?" she asked suspiciously. She wasn't really sure why he had come. After all, he wasn't a close friend of Misty, who had invited her friends over for her mid-July birthday pool party. The green-haired Coordinator barely even knew Misty, and yet there he was, as arrogant and as ever. With his trademark smirk, of course.

"Aren't you going to swim?" he asked, smirking.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't want to," May said huffily.

"I bet it's because you're afraid you'll look fat in a swimsuit," Drew teased. The effect was immediate. May's face turned a shade of Tamato Berry red.

"N-no!"

"I've known you for seven years, May. You're afraid. Of looking fat. In a swimsuit," he said slowly, every word painfully enunciated.

Her face colored even deeper. "Sh-shut up, you... you...!"

She raised a hand to slap him, then stopped herself. That was _exactly_ what he wanted, she knew. He always provoked her, no matter whether or not he had a good reason to. It was just part of him being Drew. There would be no way that she could recognize him if he didn't come up to her with a smirk and a ready-made insult on his lips.

It was still annoying, though.

"Fine," she said. "Fine. I _am_ a little afraid of--" she swallowed, "--looking fat in a swimsuit."

To her surprise, there was a slight pause before he spoke.

"I doubt you'd look as bad as you think, May."

She blinked and then realized that what he had just said was real. "What?" she stammered.

"I think you'd actually look pretty cute in a swimsuit."

"_What_?" she repeated confusedly.

"Really, May. You ought to try thanking people who compliment you."

Drew smirked - no, this time he smiled - at her, green eyes glittering. Her insides fluttered oddly.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Hm."

They turned back to the pool to see Ash cannonball into the pool with a yell, swamping Misty with waves. The carrot-headed girl shrieked and gave him a sound thrashing before the two of them went back to entertaining themselves. Drew chuckled. May wondered exactly what amused him. It seemed to her that she amused him rather often, though she wasn't sure how.

An hour passed. The midafternoon sun beat down on the scene mercilessly, and one by one the swimmers retreated into the shade. Even Misty and Ash gave up on the water, joining Brock, Gary and Max. Presently May sighed.

"I'm so damn _hot_," she groaned. "Stupid sun. Stupid summer. It must be ninety-something degrees by now."

Drew smirked, a gleam in his eye. "Want me to help you strip?" he said, one hand reaching toward her.

Not long afterwards, everyone sitting across from May and Drew heard a shriek followed by a loud splash. May had attempted to slap Drew and then lost her balance when he dodged. Now the angry brunette was floating in the pool, glaring at her rival.

"_Drew_!" she yelled. "You are _so _going to pay for this!"

"At least you're not hot anymore," came the laughing answer.

For a response, May flung her hand out and pulled Drew into the pool along with her, immediately drenching the other Coordinator.

"Ha!" she laughed. Then she saw the features of him that were usually hidden by his shirt, and she blushed.

Drew only smirked. "You _wanted _to see me wet, didn't you?"

She finally managed to slap him.

_**~roses~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

May sighed, drying her hair with a towel. She was lucky that Misty's clothes fit her, or else she would have been stuck wearing wet clothes for the rest of the day. By now it was early evening, and Gary had already left the party. At the moment everyone was finishing up the rest of Brock's home-cooked dinner while May was still obsessing over her hair, sitting at the edge of the pool again.

To her consternation, Drew approached her and sat beside her. For a long time both of them were silent.

"Apologize," May said suddenly.

"What?"

"Apologize for what you said earlier."

A hint of a smile twitched at Drew's mouth. "So you want me to apologize for saying--"

"Don't say it!"

"Alright." Then he bent closer. "But I'd like to follow up on what I was talking about."

She blushed furiously. "Just apologize!"

"Okay. I'm sorry for saying--"

"Don't say it!"

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Just..." embarrassment crept up her face, "just be sincere."

"Sincere? But I'm not sorry for saying it."

May huffed and crossed her arms. "You know what, Drew? I have a few things to say to you and your ugly face."

"Fire away," he chuckled.

"First of all, you're conceited."

"Aren't we all?"

"And..." she took a deep breath, "you're so arrogant and stuck up and perfect and you're lucky that you're pretty so girls don't slap you for hitting on them and you're so critical because you expect everyone else to be perfect just like you and... and you act gay! You're so gay, you know that? You flick your hair like you're some kind of model and you toss roses at everyone--"

"Just you."

"--and you're selfish and you always want everything your way and I don't even know why I'm ranting about you and your eyes are just so goddamn _pretty_," she ended breathlessly.

There was a slight pause. "Is that it?" he asked, bemused.

"I think so." She pushed him away as he reached for her. "Oh gawd, just stop pretending to try to kiss me. You're a pervert, and I'm the only girl in the world who knows it. All of those fangirls of yours would faint if you just smile at them, and it just so happens that you're only interested in _me_. Why, I ask? Is it just because I resist your masculine charms?"

"And because of your feminine wiles," he returned, smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

He caught her wrist and pulled her toward him. "I will once you do."

She pulled away. "And again with the seductive comments."

"You actually do want me to kiss you, don't you?"

"No." She crossed her arms. "Stop thinking that I do."

"You're blushing," he teased.

"Because you're even talking about kissing me. Just... just stop it. It's inappropriate. Why can't we talk about the next Contest or something?"

"All right. I bet I'm going to beat you at the next Contest."

She glared. "You are so hopeless."

"All the better to make you mad for me," he said, smiling.

"You're crazy."

"About you."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" she asked, exasperated.

He shrugged. "Lots of things. Including the fact that I want you very, very much." He noticed her shiver. "What, scared?" One hand slid up her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck, the other hand lifting her face to his. For a second he halted there, and then she batted him away.

"You know what, May?" he said suddenly. There was a tone of irritation in his voice. "Why don't _you_ shut up?"

"I'm the one who told you to shut up first," she retorted.

"On second thought," he mused, "I should shut you up myself."

He pressed her to the wall, smothering her protest with his lips. He felt her struggle and then push him away, panting with the effort. There was a split second when he considered simply taking her right then and there, but he squashed the notion and simply let her speak.

"What do you want?" she asked him in a low voice, eyes avoiding his.

"You," he murmured. "Your heart. Your mind. Your body. _Your soul._" He lowered his mouth to her neck, breath hot on her skin. "I want all of you."

Goosebumps ran over her. "And what makes you think I'll give myself to you?" she stammered.

A smirk appeared at his mouth. "You want me."

"I do not!" she retorted.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Stop lying to yourself, May," he sighed, laying his forehead on her shoulder, one hand supporting himself against the wall, the other on her waist. She tried to push him away and found that this time he wasn't letting go.

"_Drew_," she protested. His grip only tightened on her, and he sent his mouth trailing over her neck. "Drew! Stop it."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes."

For a moment she felt him hesitate; then with a sigh he loosened his grip.

"You love to torture me, don't you?" he murmured. May's breath caught as he gazed at her with those beautiful, green eyes. "Do you like leading men on, May?"

"Wh-what are you talking about," she muttered.

"So you mean to say that over all these years, for these past seven years--" he ran his fingers over her arm, and she shivered with his touch, "--what we've had is nothing to you?"

"What do you mean, what we've had?" she retorted. "I-I don't remember saying anything like that."

"Then how would you explain the fact that you've kept every single one of the roses I have ever given you?"

May gasped. "How do you know that?"

"Max." His eyes glittered. "Bribery can go a long way."

"I'm going to kill that little shrimp once I get my hands on him!"

"Not before I squeeze every last bit of information about you out of him," Drew chuckled.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"But..." she hesitated, "but why? Why do you do this? Why do you always insist on--"

"--backing you to the wall and stealing kisses from you?" He laughed when she blushed. "I said so before, didn't I? _I want you_."

"I was going to ask you why you always try to embarrass me," she muttered.

"I don't try to embarrass you; you're the only one who interprets it that way. I think it's cute when you fight back."

"Tch."

He watched her for a long time as they fell silent.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course. You were such a hopeless little newbie." Smirk.

"Yeah," a little grudgingly. "And you were such an arrogant, conceited, stuck-up _bastard_." Then she frowned. "Wait. You still _are _an arrogant, conceited, stuck-up bastard. Well, you're not as bad as Gary. Gary gloats. But you're still arrogant and conceited."

"And yet you still want me. I'm flattered."

"I never said I wanted you! You're the one who suggested it in the first place!"

"But you know it's true," he growled, leaning closer.

_Oh god, _she thought._ Oh god, he's so close. And I just realized that I'm curious about what he plans to do to me._

"May," she heard him say. "Do you trust me?"

"To be honest... no."

His hand closed around her throat, tilted her head up, and she looked into his eyes. "Good," he breathed. "Good.

"Because I don't trust myself either."

* * *

Haha, I didn't spend that much time on the descriptions because I was too impatient to get to the dialogues. I wuvs my dialogues between May and Drew. They're always so drawn out and romantic and there's always sexual tension. Haha. Hahaha.

I hope all of you contestshippers love this. I know I do.

DREW IS HOT.


End file.
